


Distraction

by icandrawamoth



Series: Tycho/Corran [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho can’t stop staring at Corran’s lips, and honestly, it’s starting to be a problem.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).

> Aphorisnt picked "*purely staring at (muse name)'s lips*" from a list of [sexual tension starters](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/185330985117/sexual-tension-sentence-starters).

Tycho can’t stop staring at Corran’s lips, and honestly, it’s starting to be a problem. The briefing is due to start is just a few minutes, and Tycho needs to tell the Rogues about the important mission they’re about to depart on.

And yet there’s Corran, seated conspicuously in the middle of front row, lips moving as he chats with Ooryl. They’re red and soft, just as red and soft as they’d been last night - and Tycho’s mind flickers back to the the dimness of his quarters, Corran looking up from between his legs with a spark in his eyes as he swallowed Tycho’s cock as easily and confidently as if he’d been made for it.

Tycho blinks himself back to the present and and takes a step to center himself behind the lectern; at least that will avoid any possible..._embarrassment_ if his thoughts keep wandering like this and he stays here long enough.

Thankfully the entire squadron has assembled by now and he can call the briefing to order. He does so, raising his voice above the murmur of conversation. Eyes and attentions turn to him one by one. Corran is last, and he deliberately catches Tycho's gaze.

And licks his lips. Slowly. Suggestively.

Tycho does not blush. He does not let his mind wander again. He fixes his gaze above Corran's head and his mind on starfighters and attack patterns.

He can't wait for tonight.


End file.
